


Locked doors should stay locked...

by aliaslestat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Robin found out, post TKJ, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin finds out Bruce slept with the Joker and he just doesn't know how to feel. Post 'Redemption' fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked doors should stay locked...

One thing that sucked about being a hero was constantly getting into trouble with villains. Currently for poor Robin he was in bad need of disappearing from a particularly angry Poison Ivy. He knew there was a bolt hole somewhere around here that he could bunker down in until she decided it wasn't worth hunting his ass down anymore. 

When he finally dropped down from the building tops into the alleyway below. Huh, the Batmobile was already here? Which meant Bruce was inside probably hiding out from the Joker as per usual. There had been some rough shit going on with them lately and Robin was just glad that Bruce seemed to be coming to his senses when it came to that clown. Especially after what he had done to Barbara...Joker had done a lot of messed up shit but that was by far the worst. He hoped she would be okay…

Maybe Bruce would have some advice about how to deal with Ivy’s wrath. Shrugging he punched in the code for the safe house and slipped inside the door. Immediately knowing something was terribly off and it made his skin crawl. 

First off there were clothes scattered over the floor starting with Bruce's armour some on the table some dropped haphazard on the floor. Following the bits and pieces to bright purple, green and orange. There was blood and mud splattered all over both types of garments and Dick froze as the door clicked shut behind him. 

Something was wrong and the Joker was somehow involved in it considering his and Bruce's clothes were blood marred and discarded. His first thoughts were darker than the night he had come in from. It wouldn't be the first time that the Joker had managed to capture Bruce and Robin had needed to come to his rescue. 

If this was one of those times than the outlook was pretty bleak for what he was going to find if he ventured any further into the room. It filled his stomach with dread but he swallowed it down padding silently across the floor towards the bed space. Everything lowly lit by the dim beside lamp and Robin clicked on the overhead, an aggravated groan rising up from the mound of blankets on the bed though it was definitely in Bruce's register. 

“Augh Batsy turn out the lights wouldja?” But that wasn't. 

Oh god it wasn't, that was unmistakably the sleep roughened voice of their arch nemesis from somewhere within the blanket mound. There was some shuffling and another groan before Bruce's head lifted from under the covers. Regarding Dick standing there mouth agape with a look that was still half asleep. 

It was half a relief to see that he was undoubtedly alive, though had clearly been in a fight. Bruises blossomed over his cheekbones and lip swollen and split. 

“Robin?” Bruce squinted confused for a moment before the Joker sat himself up looking over Bruce's shoulder dark eyes squinted against the bright light. 

“Hello little birdie.” He yawned and Dick was at a loss for words. His heart hammering in his chest as he lied to himself. 

Looking over the clearly left kiss marks along his throat and shoulders telling himself that they were something else, anything else other than kiss marks. How could this be happening? How could Bruce be laying there so calmly with the Joker draped over his shoulder like he belonged there. 

“W-w-...HOLY FUCKING BAD IDEAS BATMAN!” Dick screeched all the confusion and anger and distress he had been holding back in pure shock finally breaking forth. 

“Whadya mean? This was a great idea…” Joker yawned stretching out like a lithe lazy cat staring at Robin as though it was a dare to step forward. 

“Joker…” Bruce mumbled shoving him off his shoulder as he sat up not fully getting out of bed saving them both the decency of having to see Bruce in the nude. 

“BAD. I D E A. THIS FUCKER? Batman please tell me you did not just have sex with the Joker.” Robin begged hearing the Joker snort a laugh from where he lay. 

“You say that like it was a singular thing.” He chirped holding a single finger up in the air, “you should rephrase your question to ‘Batman please tell me you haven't been hard core banging with your arch nemesis all night.’ You're cute though.”

“Joker, please.” Bruce hissed dropping a pillow on his face. 

Dick couldn't bear to see the sight of this anymore his mind spinning a million questions and miles. He just couldn't and he couldn't believe that Bruce wasn't saying anything to defend his dignity or his pride he was just going with the flow of what the Joker said. 

“You make me fuckig sick.” Dick snapped mouth opening and closing at a loss for what he should say. 

Nothing came though and he spun on his heel storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The wind hitting him full blast as he kept back up through the fire escapes and onto the rooftops making his way back to his bike. 

He needed to get home. He needed to talk to someone about this. Needed some advice and he couldn't give a damn less if Ivy caught up with him. 

 

When he finally made it back home and back out of his costume he rushed up the stairs and into the den where Alfred was sitting reading in front of the fire. Hearing the distressed young man burst through the door he looked up from the pages. 

“Alfred I need advice. Oh god I need advice. You're never going to guess what I just saw. It was awful Alfred. I don't know what to do.” Dick gasped flopping down into one of the lounge chairs. 

“Do you actually want me to guess Master Dick?” He asked closing the cover of the book and directing his attention to the young man. 

“It's about Bruce and that stupid fucking clown. I found them together...and just. Oh my fucking god.” Dick whined running his fingers through his hair. 

“Let me guess, you found Master Bruce and his arch nemesis entangled in the throes of passion?” Alfred mused. 

“Yes! Well not quite but I found them after and- wait. How did you know?” Dick stalled lips quirking in a frown. 

Alfred shrugged opening the book up again, “It's been coming forever, quite obvious really I'm surprised Ms.Vale hasn't reported in it yet.” 

Dick fell silent face buried in his hands and trying to stifle the frustration building inside of him. It was so hard though he couldn't even imagine why Bruce had done this. Just why?

“They're two opposites on the same scale. Like magnets for each other.” Dick finally whispered leaning back in the chair. 

“Relax Master Dick, just let it go for now and talk to him when he finally comes home.” Alfred told him flipping open the book once again. “Besides, forgive me for being crude, but it might be helpful for Master Bruce to get laid once in a while.”

“Dear god Alfred…” Dick mumbled staring up at the ceiling like it might hold all the answers to his questions. Maybe it did. But he still needed to figure out what to do about this whole mess.


End file.
